Opportunity Cost
by Hannya
Summary: Mad Scientist's always have some other evil works on the back burner and now that Masafumi's gone, Weiss is cleaning up the leftovers so of course something goes wrong...Warning: rather cliche plot device, yaoi, and other things which I can't remember now


Opportunity Cost  
  
*hannya*  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for now.  
  
Pairings: AyaxYohji *leers at Aya from laptop*, OmixCrawford (because I find this pairing endlessly amusing), KenxFarfie (even more amusing), and Schu&Nagi with regects from American Idol. Thank you.  
  
Warnings: Stupidity, Microeconomic inspired insanity (note title.), and no real basis in reality.  
  
Disclaimer: Nuuu! You can't have them! They're mine, I tell you! MINE!! *is zapped with stun gun and forcefully separated from Weiss plushies* owie.okay, maybe not.*weakly holds up 'Suing is Mean' sign* 'Cause really I own nothing mentioned on this page except the actual story which is, in fact, mine.I think.  
  
A/N: Before you read this, I'd like to personally blame my Economics professor for daring to have his class at 8 freaking AM! Damn you! The Starbucks down the street is not complete yet! I can't handle 8 AM without my grande carmel machiatto with extra whipped cream! But enough about me, on to Chapter One! Um, review if you think I should actually continue this thing because I feel bad about even posting it at this point.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Damn Taketoris..uh, sorry, Omi  
  
The mission, to say the very least, did not go well. After the rather dramatic murder of Omi's mad scientist half-brother monster thing, Weiss had been left with the rather unglamorous job of cleaning up the dozen or so other experiments the good doctor had left simmering on the back burner. Yes, everyone knows what happens to whatever you leave on the backburner, right? Be it water or a perfectly flammeable pot of macaroni, it *will* explode. Hence the reason why the four assassins were currently attempting to evacuate all possibly innocent civilians from the area so they could just blow the place up themselves before it accidently ignited at the worst possible time. As it was, one member of the team had yet to check in with the all clear signal.  
  
"Balinese, what is your pos-"  
  
A muffled explosion shook the very foundation of the hidden lab and send a ear-splitting jolt of white noise over the delicate communication device nestled in one shell like ear. "Shit!" Omi ripped the offensive electronic plug from his ear with a curse, and returned his full attention to the blinking security alarms flashing on his laptop screen. They would be able to tell him what the hell just happened.  
  
"Bombay! What the Hell just happened, "A muscular youth demanded, throwing open the door of the control room with just a touch too much strength, agitation and concern in every movement. Sky blue eyes remained focused on the computer, one hand up to politely shush the other man. Ken nodded, knowing the other wouldn't see, and turned to watch the doorway for any signs of the remainder of their team. This was bound to happen sooner or later; they had been just too lucky the past few missions. Statistics were against them, history was against them, hell, at this point, it looked like even god was against them.  
  
"I think I see something, "Ken squinted carefully through the dusty hallway he'd entered the room through, noting the walls seeming to slowly dissolve as he watched. But, against all odds, a figure that looked suspiciously like their pissy, katana-weilding leader was awkwardly making it's way to the only part of the building undamaged by the mysterious ( although not too mysterious if you note the macaroni clause from earlier) explosion.  
  
Omi wrenched himself away from his desperate search through the computer of all still operating security cameras to join Ken at the doorway. "Abyssinian! Balinese didn't report in!"  
  
Had they not known better, the two youngest members of Weiss would have sworn on whatever family they still had alive that Aya.twitched. Not just any twitch, but a full out stressed tic of the facial muscles under a specific eye indicating severe annoyance. "Hn, " the redheaded swordsman barely deigned to answer, walking past the other two and heading out the private underground tunnel system (which was thankfully still completely intact) through which they had entered.  
  
Hesitantly following, Ken was the first to notice the rather off balance gait that the older assassin was using as they made their escape, still hoping to find the last of their team already safe outside. Insanely curious and still riding high from the adrenaline rush one gets from running from a collapsing building, Siberian stretched an arm out and pushed aside the fold of trenchcoat that seemed to be hiding whatever was causing Abyssinian's limp.  
  
Shoulder length curls were all that was visible of the child's face as it's features were currently buried in the dark fabric of Aya's pant leg. The gender was unclear as a overlarge lab coat seemed to be wrapped around the slender frame of the little stranger even as it was wrapped around the deadly Abyssinian's leg.  
  
"Aya! What the-" Omi noticed this new addition even as Ken opened his mouth to ask and stopped him. The child, obviously a boy now, had turned to the sound of the new voice, large emerald eyes large in a frighteningly familiar face.  
  
The last member of the team, Kudou Yohji, looked fearfully at his teammates from his hiding space under the fearless leader's trench and stifled a frightened sob.  
  
Tbc. Well, didn't that just suck? Alright, I can't write anything that isn't even attempting funny yet but, hey, I tried! Um, review if you want to see what happens and if I wasn't clear enough, Yohji is now a little kid. More details and angsty childhood issues of all revealed later.if I get enough reviews and type it. *grin* 


End file.
